Creatures of Hetalia
There are many animals that appear in Hetalia: Axis Powers. This article includes information about the characters' pets and other animals that appear in the series. Pets America's Pets Whale When ordered to "go make friends" in Japan, America befriended this whale. Later, it is shown to be living in a pool in America's backyard. It has a fondness for Lithuania, much to Tony's jealousy. Cats A white, fluffy cat is shown as America's pet in Why Americans Love Spring. Another cat that resembles its master (down to a "Nantucket" hair) is shown in some Nekotalia sketches and in a panel in volume 3's fake summary of events. Rabbit Possibly inspired by the pun on his name (usa, which looks similar to U.S.A, means "bunny" in Japanese), young America is often shown either holding or playing with a brown and white rabbit. Australia's Koala In his intructory sketches, Australia is shown to own an angry-looking koala. It's possible this is a joking reference to Australian "drop bears". China's Pandas China has a panda that he often carries around with him in a bamboo basket that he slings over his back. China has also been seen with a life-sized panda that he calls Panda-san. The Chinese fandom affectionately refers to the pandas as 滚滚 (Gun gun) in lieu of their round appearance. England's Rabbit/Hare In some comics, a younger version of England is shown to have had a rabbit that followed him around. Some fanon suggests that this rabbit was a gift from France, as rabbits weren't native in England and were introduced by the French. However, it might very well be a hare rather than a rabbit, judging by its size and long, shaggy ears (rabbits have shorter ears than hares) . Unlike rabbits, hares are native to England, further supporting this theory. France's Birds *Voiced by: Ai Orikasa France has several small birds, all named Pierre, who are used to send letters and messages to Spain and other nations. Italy commented on Prussia's blog and asked if his bird could do the same. Germany's Pets Dogs Germany has three dogs shown and named in canon: Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster, all three of which are mentioned in his version of Hatafutte Parade. Blackie is believed to be a short-haired German Shepherd, Berlitz is a Doberman, and Aster appears to be a Golden Retriever. A fourth, unnamed dog and its puppy have been shown in the trading card set. They appear to be Dalmatians. Germany also briefly appeared with a dog and a cat in the strip Red Panties. Cats *Voiced by: Aki Kanada (black cat), Hiroki Yasumoto (Germany-cat) As mentioned above, Germany is depicted in Red Panties with a dog, as well as a black cat. He is later shown to own a deep gray cat that has a personality much like his own, though it is only identified as Germany-cat, or Germouser in fandom. Gino *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa Though unnamed in the actual Nekotalia strip, North Italy has a cat that resembles him in personality and appearance, down to having a spiral curl protrude from its head. In the Nekotalia strip he is called Italy-cat, or Itabby in fandom. His name was later given on the Bamboo Thicket blog. Gino also has a brother that resembles South Italy, though its name is unknown. Greece's Cats Greece has many cats that live in his house and follow him around, parodying the large number of stray cats found in Greece. Most of them are not named, as Japan found out while talking to Greece. Hanatamago Hanatamago (Sometimes refered to as "Hana" for short by fans) is a small white dog who belongs to Finland and Sweden. She was able to talk in a Christmas special, and said that she wished she had a normal name like 'Charlotte' or 'Marianne', and that she didn't like the things that Finland feeds her. In the requests for the 2011 April Fools event, a fan asked how the Nordics would react if Hanatamago turned into a human. In the answering sketch , she was shown with light shoulder-length hair, and she still had her dog ears. Some fans theorize that she may possibly represent the Åland Islands, which are geographically located between both Sweden and Finland (while Hanatamago happens to live with both as a pet). A line by Sweden that Hanatamago will likely eventually want her own "house" also fueled this speculation. Her name means "Flower Egg" (花''/''はな"hana"=flower, 卵''/''たまご"tamago"= egg). Japan's Pets Pochi *Voiced by: Aki Kanada Pochi (or Pochi-kun), is a small brown (sometimes colored white) hybrid Shiba dog that belongs to Japan (though some fans and staff believe Pochi to be a cat judging by the tail and how it seems to 'meow'). He is often shown with his master, and has appeared in a sketch with Hanatamago and another with one of France's Pierres. It is revealed in a later strip that Pochi is as reserved as his master, becoming angered when Netherlands's pet rabbit licked him and ordering it to take responsibility. Tama *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi In the Nekotalia strips, Japan is revealed to own a small black cat named Tama, who resembles his owner in both personality and appearance with its dull eyes. Kokolo Cameroon is revealed to have a pet lion cub named Kokolo after his appearance in the special edition booklet of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3. Kumajirou *Voiced by: Ai Iwamura Kumajirou is a small white bear who belongs to Canada. He often forgets who his owner is, and in return, Canada cannot remember his exact name. He is most likely a Polar bear, though some fans hypothesize he may be a Kermode bear instead. This has not been confirmed one way or another in the manga, although in one piece of art Germany does mistake Kumajirou for Knut (a baby polar bear from Germany), lending support to that idea. Another fan speculation is that Kumajiro represents Alaska because of how Alaska is a part of Canada's geography but is not a part of the nation. Mr.Puffin *Voiced by: Masaya Onosaka Iceland is often drawn with a puffin-like bird. Not much is known about it, besides that it follows Iceland and eats fish. In the volume 3 special booklet, he is briefly mentioned in notes accompanying artwork with Iceland, where Himaruya states that his name is Mr. Puffin. He is differentiated from other puffins with his black belly and pink bow tie. It is said that Mr. Puffin may look cute, but he speaks and acts like a mafioso. Netherlands' Rabbit In one strip, Netherlands is shown to have a pet rabbit with a heart-shaped spot on its back. It appears to be a Holland Lop.The rabbit is able to communicate with Pochi, and reveals that its master has become lonely due to the conflict with Belgium. New Zealand's Sheep New Zealand has been drawn with a sheep on the Hetalia World Map from volume 3 of the manga. It parodies the fact that there are more sheep in New Zealand than there are people. (40 million Sheep and 4 million people) Poland's Pony *Voiced by: Masaya Onosaka Poland first reveals he has a pony to France and England when they ask him if he has made preparations for a fight against Germany. He also appears with this pony in the film, though both wind up attacked and transformed by the Pict aliens. Prussia's Bird(s) *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka (anime) Prussia has a small yellow bird, which often rides on his head. He didn't know about the bird until he started a blog and someone emailed him about it. The bird does not have an official name, but is often called Gilbird. Other sketches have shown him to have several "Gilbirds". In the anime, a bird used to send a letter to Austria is shown to be this same type of bird and communicates by making angry grunts (as opposed to the peeping birds in the drama CD). Russia's Pets Cat In the Nekotalia strips in volume 3, Russia is shown to own a large cat that somewhat resembles him, right down to his prominent nose. It attempts to make friends with the Italy brothers' cats, though Belarus's cat becomes very jealous. Rabbits In the 2008 April 1st strip, we see Spain reporting on strange international news. Towards the beginning, he mentions that rabbits had retreated to the mountains very suddenly. The strip includes a picture of Russia happily petting one of these rabbits. Sealand's Seagull In a recent image profile of Sealand, he is seen with a seagull to his right wearing a sailor's cap that is a little different than Sealand's hat. Spain's Bull *Voiced by: Keikou Sakai A small bull sometimes shows up alongside Spain to aid him. The bull charged into the Ottoman Empire's carriage after to break Romano free and was later used to carry him back home. He also attacked France from behind during The Battle of Garigliano. During the April Fool's fake news report, the bull sat next to Spain with his own name tag that reads as "cattle" or "cow". Switzerland's Goats Eiger, Jungfrau, and Mönch are the names of Switzerland's pet goats, all named after Swiss mountains. He is pictured with one on the official Hetalia calendar. Thailand's Elephant According to a recent blog entry, Thailand has a male elephant named Toto, whom he dotes on ridiculously to the point of it being overweight. The elephant also has a fluffy speech pattern, especially when compared to Iceland's puffin. Magical Creatures and Aliens England's Magical Creatures England has various magical creatures that appear before him, such as fairies, pixies, unicorns, and a little winged rabbit. Fanon has suggested various different names for his unicorn, and the green flying fairy-rabbit suggested as being Arthur's magical familiar. In the English dub, he refers to the fairy rabbit as "Flying Mint Bunny", indicating that the rabbit has no real name in either version. Japan's Magical Creatures *Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda (Kappa), Takahiro Mizushima (Youkai/"Onion Head"), and Yuki Kaida (Zashiki-warashi) Along with England, Japan also has a number of magical creatures, including a kappa, a youkai (in this case, a talking onion-headed creature), and a zashiki-warashi. In Episode 30, England is able to see and even talk to these creatures. They explain that back in the day, some humans feared them while others believed in them and could see them, Japan included. However, in the new era, nobody acknowledges their existence anymore and they have become mere superstition. They also mention that they used to have conversations with Japan, but, like everyone else, he has stopped believing in their existence. Norway's Magical Creatures Norway is shown to have creature companions from Norse mythology. He's often drawn with a troll or a chubby green pixie/fairy, but is said to also have a nisse. Pict Aliens A species of aliens that appear in the film Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. They are all white and featureless figures with an antenna protruding from their heads, with no discernible differences to tell them apart as they act as a hive mind. Those touched by the Pict are transformed into them and become part of the hive, though the stronger a person's happiness is, the more resistance they have to being fully converted. Tony *Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto (drama CD), Ai Orikasa (anime) An alien who came to live with America after the Roswell Incident. He seems to have hated England ever since they first met, going as far as to call him a "fucking limey" ('limey' being a negative slang term for 'British'). He seems to be quite fond of Lithuania, though, trying to abduct him with a spaceship and getting jealous whenever he spends more time with America's whale. In one of the mini dramas, he ends his sentences with "bubu". He also appears to have knowledge about other planets and aliens, as shown in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White . Other Animals Kitty *Voiced by: Aki Kanada Kitty is a brown cat that appeared with Italy in Episode 13, and again with Japan in Episode 19, as well as some random points in the anime and manga. It also appears in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. In the dub, Italy has named it "Pookie" Turtles When Spain was out at a restaurant with Romano, he attempted to cheer him up by exclaiming that even the turtles were worried over him, causing Romano to discover that turtles were inside the restaurant. Spain then wondered what they should name the turtles, though a policeman ordered him to give them back. Gallery Alfred's Whale.jpg|England, America, and his whale from the Black ships have come~ strip|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#America.27s_Whale Antonio's Bull.jpg|Spain and his bull from the 2008 April Fool's with Spain strips|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Spain.27s_Bull Antonio's Turtles.jpg|South Italy, Spain, and his turtles from the Back to the Story about Sea Turtles and South Italy strip|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Turtles Arthur's Fae.jpg|England and his group of magical creatures in Episode 11|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#England.27s_Magical_Creatures Osuto.jpg|A sketch of Australia holding his koala|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Australia.27s_Koala Feliks Pony.jpg|Poland petting his pony in Episode 47|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Feliks.27_Pony Pierre.jpg|France with one of his birds from the Boss Spain’s control of Southern Italy Part 2 strips (the bird was labeled "Pierrot" in a translation error)|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Frances.27_Birds Gilbert's Bird.jpg|A shot of Prussia's bird from his blog|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Gilbert.27s_Bird Finland + Sweden + Hanatamago.gif|A chibi-Finland, chibi-Sweden, and Hanatamago|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Hanatamago Greece's Cats.jpg|Japan, Greece, and Greece's cats in Episode 54 (or, Episode 2 of Season 3)|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Greeces.27_Cats Iceland001.jpg|A chibi-Iceland and his puffin|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Mr.Puffin Zashiki-Warashi.jpg|A zashiki-warashi from Episode 30|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Japan.27s_Magical_Creatures Kappa_and_Youkai.jpg|A youkai (sitting on the bag) and kappa from Episode 30|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Japan.27s_Magical_Creatures Kitty - Episode 19.jpg|Japan sitting with Kitty in Episode 19|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Kitty Kokolo.png|A sketch of Kokolo in the world map from volume 3 of the manga|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Kokolo CanadaAnime.png|Canada holding Kumajirou in Episode 19|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Kumajirou APH Character CD Vol.2- Germany.PNG|Germany's character CD, which features him along with two of his dogs|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Germany.27s_dogs Netherland's Rabbit.jpg|'Netherlands' rabbit' talking with Pochi-kun in the Netherlands and Isolationist!Japan! strip|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Netherlands.27_Rabbit Newzealand chibi.jpg|A chibi-New Zealand with his sheep from the world map in volume 3 of the manga|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#New_Zealand.27s_Sheep Norway001.jpg|A chibi-Norway and one of his magical creatures|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Norway.27s_Magical_Creatures Pochi-kun.jpg|'Pochi', along with Japan and America, in Episode 50|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Pochi-kun Tony.jpg|America and Tony from Episode 36|link=http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_of_Hetalia#Tony 9q2NH3.jpeg|A drawing by Himaruya of some of the Nekotalia cats, thanking fans for all the feedback and fanart. Pict Aliens.jpg|Russia fighting the Pict Aliens, seen in the film Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint It, White Category:Characters Category:Characters